


The Night of (Ridiculously) Cute Sex

by TheArtificialHero



Series: Safe Space [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically the boys are in a poly relationship, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom!Farlan, Eren and Levi only make a small appearance, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sugar Daddy, Switch!Eren, Switch!Jean, just a warning, rating is going to explicit for the next chapter, sub!Levi, tags will be updated for the next chapter which will be pure smut, this is mostly focused on Jean and Farlan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialHero/pseuds/TheArtificialHero
Summary: Jean’s smile was sexy, beautiful and adorable all at once, filling Farlan’s chest with a gentle warmth, like the intake of smoke curling inside his lungs.Or, the one where Jean shows Farlan what it's like to have cute sex.





	The Night of (Ridiculously) Cute Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I basically created a Modern AU where these boys are in a poly relationship and spend most of their time in DD/LB headspaces. We'll update the series page with a better explanation.

**Welcome Home**

It wasn’t unusual for Eren to steal half the things out of the master bedroom and put them in the guest room. The things Eren stole amounted to all of Levi’s things. He accumulated so much stuff; Farlan was never sure where Levi kept getting it from (Jean) and how it kept magically appearing in their bedroom (Eren). It didn’t matter, either way. Farlan grew accustomed to walking into their room either cluttered or half empty, no longer shocked by either. 

The soft blankets weren’t on the bed. The three night-lights, Nemo (usually by the ensuite door), Hello Kitty (usually by the hallway door), and Pika (usually by the closet door) were gone. Every single plushie, even Mr. Shark whom Levi loathed but still refused to get rid of, was gone. The pillows shaped like clouds and cats, the crewneck he had left folded on his dresser, and the iPad from Jean’s nightstand, were all also missing.

“Our two little brats off on another adventure?” Farlan asked, changing out of his work clothes (finally) and into sweatpants, foregoing a top as he was too bothered to go sort through his closet to find a new one.

Not pausing from his typing, Jean said, “Eren announced he was going into outer space to join his Prince on the moon so they could rule over a kingdom of plushies together. We weren’t invited.” He looked up to grin at Farlan. “ _Obviously_.”

For a moment, Farlan stood there, watching Jean as he went back to typing. He was always amazing like that, able to multitask, lull into an activity so smoothly, unlike Farlan, who had difficulty changing his mood, and thus behavior, on a whim. If Farlan did work at home, he couldn’t be disrupted or else his flow would be broken and he’d spend too long agonizing to get it back. But Jean weaved his way in and out of things with not so much as a bat of an eye.

“I hope you’re not planning a space invasion,” Jean said. “Levi was fussy all day and after Eren came back from working on his group project he was insatiable for attention.”

“No.” Farlan laughed, “ _no_ , I think a night off is exactly what I need.”

When he walked to his side of the bed, flopping down with the remote in his hand, Jean was there, waiting to meet him with a kiss so soft it made Farlan’s heart stutter.

“Welcome home, babe,” he breathed. He pulled away much too quickly for Farlan’s taste, fingers back to taping across the keys. “I saved the leftovers for you, did you see?”

“Yeah, thank you. I’ll heat some up later. Right now my brain is just fried.”

“Work that bad? Levi was upset you had to stay overtime, but Eren came to your defense before I could. Said something like, ‘ _Daddy needs to work hard so he can make money to make us happy_.’ Not exactly how I would have put it, but Levi accepted it.”

Rolling his eyes, Farlan flicked through the channels, saying, “He’s such a brat sometimes.” Jean nodded his head, humming in agreement.

They fell into comfortable silence, Farlan getting lost in the soccer match and Jean still working on his laptop. It wasn’t until 10:30 that Jean sat up, cracking his back and stretching his arms, wiggling his fingers. He met Farlan with a smile (always so many smiles that Farlan never tired of seeing) and said, “We should go make sure the little astronauts are asleep.”

 

**Sweet Dreams**

They weren’t asleep, of course, but very close to it.

Levi was laying atop Eren, hugging around his middle, head tucked safely into Eren’s chest, the two of them snuggled under a ridiculous amount of blankets. Eren’s fingers were absently tuffling Levi’s hair. A Disney movie was casting colors across their faces, their eyes drooping heavy and tired.

Jean sat on the edge of the small couch, a finger tracing down the slope of Levi’s nose, softly waking him. “Hey, starshine. You sleepy?” Levi nodded, leaning into Jean’s touch. Jean pulled him out of Eren’s grip. Eren blinked awake then, eyes widening, startled and alert, hands instinctively reaching out to grab Levi back, only to relax as he realized it was Jean stealing him away.

Compared to the three of them, Levi was small. No matter what they did, they could never bring up his weight. It always concerned them tirelessly, but after years of trying they made peace with the fact that they could each carry him with barely any strain.

Jean brought him to the bed while Farlan turned off the TV and grabbed the night clothes Eren no doubt had preemptively laid out for them earlier, ever eager to impress and prove he was responsible. It did little good since neither he nor Levi were actually in their pajamas, but Farlan would give him a few points for trying.

Careful as always, Jean peeled off Levi’s socks, curling them together before tossing them into the laundry basket near the dresser. He checked Levi’s underwear for any recent cum stains, deeming them clean. He took Farlan’s stolen crewneck, lifting it over Levi’s head and helping him pull his arms through. Eren managed to peel himself off the couch, stripping to just his boxers before climbing into the bed, arms open and waiting for Levi. Once he was changed, Levi crawled up the mattress, fumbling under the covers to nuzzle into Eren.

Leaning down, Farlan kissed their foreheads, Jean following.

“Sweet dreams, little princes,” he whispered, brushing Eren’s bangs from his face. Farlan stepped to the doorway, hand waiting on the light switch. Jean fixed the blankets around them, folding them over and around the boys, just as Levi liked. He put a few plushies on Levi’s side, carefully tucked where they wouldn’t be kicked off in the middle of the night. When Jean finally seemed pleased, he walked to the doorway, nodding at Farlan. Farlan flicked the switch off and they both headed back to the master bedroom.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, pushing up his glasses to stare suspiciously at Farlan. Farlan didn’t exactly know how to respond without sounding like he was reciting one of Shakespeare’s sonnets, so he pushed Jean against the wall and kissed him until they needed to come up for air.

After resting their foreheads together and recovering with a few deep breaths, Farlan met Jean’s eyes. 

“I’m really happy you’re in my life.”

This time, Jean’s smile was sexy, beautiful and adorable all at once, filling Farlan’s chest with a gentle warmth, like the intake of smoke curling inside his lungs. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
